1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable end connector, and in particular to a cable end connector having excellent grounding properties and mechanical retention for the provision of stable signal transmission.
2. The Prior Art
A cable end connector is usually provided with grounding means for electrostatic discharge and electromagnetic interference suppression purposes. Related techniques are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 86102089 and 86102095. FIG. 4 shows a conventional cable end connector 6 comprising an insulative housing 61 having a mating section 62 defining a slot 63 therein for receiving and engaging with a mating connector (not shown). The slot 63 is further defined with passages 631 for accommodating and retaining contact elements 7 and grounding elements 9 therein.
A number of cables 8 are attached to the cable end connector 6 and electrically connected to the contact elements 7. Each cable 8 comprises a conductor core 81 surrounded by an inner insulative layer 82. A metallic shielding layer 83 encloses the inner insulative layer 82 for electrically shielding the conductor core 81 and eliminating external electromagnetic interference. An outer insulative layer 84 encloses the metal shielding layer 83. A leading end of the cable 8 is stripped to expose the conductor core 81 and the shielding layer 83. The conductor core 81 is received in the corresponding passageway 631 for electrically connecting with the corresponding contact element 7.
As shown in FIG. 5, each grounding element 9 of the conventional cable end connector 7 has a front plate 91 extending into the slot 63 for electrically engaging with the mating connector and two pairs of retaining lugs 92a, 92b extending in opposite directions for clamping and electrically engaging with the shielding layer 83 of one of the cables 8.
The cables 8 of the conventional cable end connector are not properly secured except for those clamped by the retaining lugs 92a, 92b of the grounding elements 9. Thus, frequent engagement/disengagement of the cable end connector with/from the mating connector may lead to an undesired separation between contact elements 7 and the corresponding cables 8. Furthermore, the conventional cable end connector does not have a shielding member to protect the contact elements 7 and ends of the cables 8 from electromagnetic interference.
It is thus desirable to have a cable end connector that eliminates the disadvantages associated with the prior art cable end connector.